Slaverlys Dead
Slaverlys Dead is the second case of Race Through Time Civil is First is before it Horseback Battle is next plot After finding out that some people are stealing guns from the civil war and putting them back in the present the team went to the battle of gettydburg .When They got there they Found Slave Najee Brus dead with a Knife in his back. The Team Suspected slave Scorpius Diddle,President Abe Lincoln And slave Owner Jason Blanton Who has a fight with the victim before the murder.While recapping the case Tech Expert Naomi Harris came in and said that she Found one of the illegal time travelers. Noami Said That She Found Dallas Oswald stealing guns from dead soldier.The Team then Found And Arrested Dallas as he said that the victim helped him steal guns from his owners.The Team also Suspected Ellie Stodgy Who was having a affair with the victim as she got pregnant with his baby.Abe lincoln offered the victim a chance to escape to the union and Jason threatining the victim for not being to fast.while goinag over the facts chief Alisa Marquitez said That Dallas has escaped from his cell. After Finding Out That dallas escaped the team Found him at the house as he ran but scorpius talked him.After having a look at the farm they found out Scorpius was The Victims Brother And Ellie was seduced by the Victim as he got her pregnant.After finding enough evidence they arrested Dallas For the Murder. After Admitting That He Killed Najee He said That his boss ordered him to do it as he said that Najee had a nose and got him wanted on both sides so he took his knife and killed him.when Sara asked him on the Time machine he got Shot.The team brought him to ponyboy he said that Dallas was shot and would survive.Cheif Then said that he will stay in the time machine to get questioned and figure out who shot him. After The Arrest Bruno Moon Wanted to see the Player.He Said his relative Jake Moon was prisoner of war by the confederates he said that they want him to be a soldier while he has religious beliefs about being a soldier.The Team went to Jefferson Davis as the Player and Bruno told him to releas or else.The confederates then released Jake. Meanwhile,Alisa assined the player and Jacob Cochran to interview Dallas as he kept saying look in the slave farm as they went and Found a notebook about a Organization called E.V.I.L as it Revieled that the Dallas was a apart of that and the leaders codename is Cyan.Dallas was mad as the team went to the present and went to his trial which he got 40 years in prison. After the events the chief said their was a time disturbance in Virginia in the civil war. Summary Victim: Najee Brus weapon: Knife killer: Dallas Oswald suspects Scorpius Diddle slave Height:5’9 age:29 eyes:Blue Weight:190 blood:B- Has been in contact with Horses Wears Black Abe Lincoln president age:54 Height:6’4 eyes:blue weight:180 blood:A- Drinks Coffee,Has been in contact with Horses Wears Black Jason Blanton slave owner height:5’6 age:24 eyes:Green weight:165 blood:AB- Drinks Coffee,Has Been In contact with Horses Wears Black,Has A Pearcing Dallas Oswald illegal Time Traveler Height:6’1 age:24 eyes:Brown: weight:190 blood:B+ Drinks Coffee,Has been in contact with Horses wears Black,Has A Pearcing Ellie Stodgy victims Lover age:25 height:5’2 eyes:Green weight:148 blood:A+ Has a pearceing Quasi-Suspects Bruno Moon Lab Chief Age:27 Height:6’3 eyes:Blue weight:162 Blood:A- Jefferson Davis confederate President Age:56 Height:5’11 1/2 eyes:Blue Weight:180 Blood:AB- Killers Profile The Killer Drinks Coffee The Killer Has been in contact with horses The Killer wears black The Killer Has a pearcing The Killer Has Brown Eyes Crime Scenes Battlefield-Confederate Side Farm-stables house-Table